In areas where bodies of water freeze over in the winter months, it becomes necessary for owners of watercraft to remove their watercraft from the water before the body of water freezes over, to store the watercraft over the winter months, and to return the watercraft to the water when the body of water thaws. Also, during long periods when the watercraft is not in use, it is desirable to store the watercraft out of the water. This often requires significant structures and hoists.
These actions often consume a considerable amount of time, effort and money. The organizing and coordinating of arrangements for removing the watercraft can be time consuming and expensive.
Equipment needed to raise the watercraft out of the water is often large and expensive and difficult to store when not in use.